Wish
by Mantan Terindah
Summary: Hidupku berubah, setelah ia merasuki tubuhku. Warning: Modern!AU, POV yang terus bergantian, dan OOC


"Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Genggaman pada tangan putih nan pucat itu semakin menguat.

"Maafkan aku Naruto...Ma-Maaf..."

Namun sayang tangan itu tak akan pernah lagi bisa membalasannya...

"Rias bertahanlah kumohon—RIAS—"

Karena hanya garis lurus yang terlihat pada mesin pendeteksi detak jantung yang menyala.

* * *

.

 **Wish**

 **By Mantan Terindah**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Modern!AU, kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Highschool DXD milik Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **NARUTO UZUMAKI**

Tubuhku masih terasa lemas, pandangan mataku mengabur. Lagi-lagi aku menangis dalam tidurku. Padahal sudah sebulan semenjak kejadian itu, tetapi aku masih saja terus memimpikannya. Semua adegan yang terulang selalu sama. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya yang terluka, baju dipenuhi warna merah, dan ekspresi kesakitan yang tergambar diwajahnya—hari dimana istriku meninggal selalu kembali muncul dalam mimpiku.

Seminggu setelah kematiannya aku serasa ingin mengikuti jejaknya. Berulang kali ku mencoba tuk mengakhiri hidupku. Meminum banyak obat sekaligus, berlari ke tengah jalan saat lampu hijau menyala, menjatuhkan diri dari atas jembatan—semuanya sudah kulakukan. Tapi aku tak berhasil menemuinya. Meski tubuh sekarat, tetapi jiwa tak pernah meninggalkannya. Setelah percobaan bunuh diri ke lima malam itu, akhirnya aku pun menyerah.

Mungkin ini hukuman untukku. Karma, karena selama ia hidup jarang sekali aku memperhatikannya. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, jarang pulang ke rumah, saat berdua pun fokusku hanya pada berkas di tangan. Walau kini aku menyesali semua perbuatan itu, merutuki kebodohan yang kulakukan—semuanya sudah terlambat. Rias—istriku yang kucinta—tak akan kembali lagi ke dalam rengkuhanku.

 _Sigh_.

"Lebih baik aku bersiap sekarang..."

Terlalu lama memikirkan masa lalu tak baik untukku. Dengan malas, tubuhku kugerakan, menuruni kasur dengan perlahan. Kulirik jam di meja sisi tempat tidur. Pukul 6 pagi, satu jam lagi aku sudah harus rapi dan berangkat menuju tempatku bekerja. Jika tidak, kemacetan akan menjebakku di jalan.

Tap-tap-tap.

Kakiku melangkah, menuju sebuah pintu berwarna coklat muda. Kutanggalkan bajuku, sejenak kutatap wajahku pada cemin yang menggantung. Lingkar hitam di bawah mata masih terlihat di sana. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku kurang megistirahatkan tubuhku. Berkas kerja menggunung, memaksaku tuk berulang kali bekerja lembur. Aku sudah meminta bantuan rekan kerjaku yang lain, tetapi tetap saja, seakan membelah diri—berkas-berkas itu tak kunjung berkurang. Bukannya mengiba, bosku malah terus menambahkan pekerjaaanku.

Kalau begini terus, uban di rambut akan perlahan mulai muncul ke permukaan. Penuaan dini akan segera terjadi.

Krieet.

Kubasahkan tubuhku di bawah shower yang menyala. Tetesan air turun dari rambutku yang basah. Rasanya begitu segar, dan kini mataku pun terbuka dengan sempurna. Setelah 10 menit berlalu, aku baru keluar dari kamar mandiku. Mengambil beberapa baju dari lemari kayu di dekat kasur, dan memakainya dengan cepat. Sarapan pagi ini mungkin hanya roti oles saja, aku terlalu malas tuk memotong-motong bahan makanan.

Sepertinya aku harus mencari pengurus rumah.

"Aku akan pulang cepat saja hari ini," ucapku seraya merenggangkan tubuh. "Makan malam di luar, lalu tidur lebih awal. Sempurna."

Setelah merapikan rambut dengan jel yang baru kubeli, aku pun turun menuju dapur. Mungkin roti dengan selai coklat yang akan kubuat. Dua atau tiga potong dirasa cukup. Makan pagi terlalu banyak bisa membuat perutku sakit nantinya.

Klik.

 _[Berita hari ini, pukul 10 malam tadi ditemukan seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahunan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri setelah menjadi korban tabrak lari. Menurut saksi mata pemuda itu tertabrak mobil saat ia hendak menyebrang jalan...]_

Televisi kubiarkan menyala, rasanya terlalu sunyi jika tak ada satu suara pun yang menggema. Aku tak terlalu fokus mendengarkan berita yang terpampang pada layar. Hanya saja aku merasa kasian pada korban yang tersebut itu. Korban tabrak lari. Mengigatkanku pada istriku yang telah tiada. Ia juga tewas setelah menjadi korban tabrak lari. Sore itu hujan begitu lebat, dan aku benar-benar bodoh. Seharusnya aku datang menjemputnya lebih cepat. Seharusnya aku tak terlalu memikirkan pekerjanku. Seharusnya aku—

Ting-tong

Ah sial. Lagi-lagi aku hampir menangis. Siapa pula yang datang berkunjung pagi-pagi begini? Mengganggu saja.

Ting-tong.

"Ya, sebentar!"

 _[...Namun kabar terbaru menyebutkan pemuda tersebut menghilang dari rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat...]_

 **.**

 **-000-**

 **.**

 **ISSEI HYODO**

Hm?

Hamparan rumput? Langit cerah? Hembusan angin yang sejuk? Apakah aku sudah berada di Surga? Sungguh? Ya bisa jadi begitu—semalam aku tertabrak, dan kurasa keadaanku sudah sangat tak tertolong. Benar-benar buruk, hari yang buruk. Sedari pagi hanya kesialan yang menimpaku. Dompetku hilang, _handphone_ terjatuh ke selokan, siangnya melihat pacar berciuman dengan selingkuhannya, skripsi lagi-lagi direvisi, diputuskan oleh pacar, dan hari berakhir dengan tubuh tertabrak mobil dan terkapar di jalan.

Menyedihkan.

Harusnya tadi malam aku lebih berhati-hati. Harusnya aku memperhatikan rambu penyebrangan yang terpasang—harusnya aku tidak menangis selagi menyebrang jalan. Bodohnya diriku ini. Kenapa aku tak pernah menyadari jikalau pacar sendiri sudah berselingkuh sejak lama. Dia bilang aku kalah menarik dibandingkan pacar barunya. Aku terlalu kurus, tak tinggi, dan penampilanku tak pernah terlihat rapi.

Sial.

Padahal kukira hubungan yang terjalin selama 2 tahun ini benar-benar suci. Aku terlalu buta, terlalu mencintainya sampai-sampai aku buta.

"Mulai detik ini aku tidak akan mempercayai wanita berdada besar lagi—"

—Ukh, oh iya. Aku lupa kalau aku sudah mati.

Aku mendesah lelah, menidurkan tubuh pada rumput hijau yang terasa lembut. Mungkin mati bukan hal yang buruk. Lihat sekitar, begitu indah—dan aku yakin saat ini aku sedang berada di Surga. Kudengar Surga memiliki banyak bidadari cantik—pasti lebih menarik dibandingkan pacarku di bumi. Jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka.

' _Hei.'_

Hm?

Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu. Aku pun segera merubah posisi, kembali duduk bersila dengan pandangan melirik sekitar. Baru saja aku mendengar seakan ada yang memanggilku. Suaranya tak terlalu jelas mungkin jarak kami terpaut jauh—

' _Kau mau menolongku?'_

—WAAAA!

Bukan salahku berteriak! Semenjak kapan ada seorang wanita cantik—berdada lumayan berisi—berada tepat disebelahku? Bu-Bukannya sedari tadi aku hanya sendiri? Lalu dia siapa—oh—jangan-jangan, bidadarikah?

"Apakah kau bidadari Surga?"

' _Bukan, tapi terima kasih pujiannya. Apa aku secantik itu?'_

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan, suaranya begitu merdu. Bohong jika aku bilang dia tidak cantik. Gaun putih yang ia pakai sangat cocok ditubuhnya, rambutnya yang merah tergerai begitu saja terlihat cukup nyaman tuk disentuh, bibirnya yang nampak mungil dan merona, wajahnya yang manis—dia wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Tapi sepertinya wanita ini lebih dewasa dibanding diriku.

"Iya kau cantik sekali," aku menggangguk dengan semangat. "Tapi kalau kau bukan bidadari, lalu kau siapa?"

Kulihat wanita itu memilih tuk mendudukkan diri tepat disebelahku. Senyuman kecil tak pernah pergi dari bibirnya—

' _Aku hantu gentayangan.'_

Oh, dia hantu...

HANTU—? H-Hah? Masa sih? Di film-film hantu yang pernah kutonton, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang nampak enak dipandang! Oke, mungkin wanita ini hanya bercanda. Ya—lagi pula mana mungkin dia hantu. Ini di Surga, tidak mungkin ada hantu. Iya kan?

"Kau bercanda."

' _Aku serius, sebulan yang lalu aku mati tertabrak mobil tepat di mana kau tertabrak kemarin.'_

"Tunggu. Ini di Surga kan?"

Wanita itu menatapku bingung, wajahnya jadi nampak semakin manis. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia mencubit pipiku, refleks aku mengaduh.

"AAW—Apa yang kau lakukan—"

' _Kau belum mati Issei, kau masih hidup.'_

Loh?

Aku masih hidup? Jadi ini bukan di Surga? Beneran? Sial aku merasa kecewa. Kupikir kenangan busuk itu akan segera menghilang dari hidupku. Jikalau memang aku masih hidup, itu artinya aku akan menghabiskan hari-hari di kampus dengan melihat mantan kekasihku bermesra-mesraan dengan kekasih barunya—bisa tidak aku pindah kampus saja?

"Lalu ini di mana? Dan kenapa kau bisa tau namaku? Cenayang?"

' _Aku rias, aku mengikutimu ke rumah sakit sesaat setelah aku melihatmu terkapar di jalanan. Kupikir kau adalah orang yang tepat. Dan aku bukan cenayang, aku hantu gentayangan.'_

Lagi-lagi Rias tersenyum. Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul diotakku. Aku tak tau apa yang harus kuucapkan terlebih dahulu. Ini membingungkan. Aku orang yang tepat? Untuk apa?

' _Kau mau menolongku?'_

"Menolongmu...?" Aku menatapnya bingung, satu alis terangkat ke atas. "Menolong dalam hal apa?"

' _Boleh aku meminjam tubuhmu sebentar?'_

Eh?

Refleks aku memeluk tubuh, seakan memasang gestur protektif. Aku belum siap, kami baru saja bertemu. Tak mungkin juga aku menyerahkan tubuhku padanya. Meski memang Rias lumayan cantik dan seksi, tetap saja aku menolak. Meski aku sudah menginjak usia 20 tahun, aku masih saja _virgin_. Aku belum siap melakukan hal-hal mesum. Aku belum memiliki pengalaman, bagaimana nanti kalau Rias kesakitan?

"Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan tubuhku padamu Rias."

' _Aku tidak meminjamnya untuk hal itu, Issei.'_

Oh?

Jadi bukan ya?

"...Lalu untuk apa?"

Rias menggengam kedua tanganku, ekspresi wajahnya seketika berubah sedih. Bahkan kulihat air mata hampir menetes keluar. Membuatku tak tega melihatnya. Senyuman yang tadi ia perlihatkan nampak lebih cocok untuknya.

"Rias?"

' _Aku ingin kau menolongku Issei—hiks—aku ingin meminjam tubuhmu—'_ Rias tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhku, tangisnya semakin pecah. _'Ada...yang harus kukatakan pada suamiku—hiks—ada yang ingin kulakukan sebelum aku tenang di surga. Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku...'_

Aku tak tau harus menjawab apa. Semua ini tak masuk akal.

"Kau...Jadi kau sungguhan sudah mati? Kau arwah gentayangan? Dan kau sudah menikah?"

Rias mengangguk cepat, dan aku hanya menatap dalam diam. Yang kupeluk saat ini adalah hantu gentayangan. Oke, terdengar keren. Tak banyak yang dapat melakukan hal serupa. Tapi ini bukan saatnya tuk berbangga diri. Hantu gentayangan ini tengah meminta bantuanku. Apa aku harus meminjamkan tubuhku atau tidak? Tapi jika tidak, wajah menangisnya sungguh memilukan.

Baiklah.

Meski Rias sudah menikah, ia tetap cantik dan awet muda seperti gadis. Aku juga tak tega membiarkannya terus menangis. Aku akan menolongnya, dan semoga saja ini bukan pilihan yang salah. Semoga...

"Aku akan menolongmu Rias."

'Su-Sungguh?'

"Iya, aku tak bohong."

' _Terima kasih Issei...'_ Syukurlah Rias kembali tersenyum. _'Terima kasih...'_

Deg—Siiiiing.

Eh?

A-Ada apa ini?

Kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat ini?! Rias? Kau di mana? Kenapa tiba-tiba semua berubah? Hamparan rumput tadi sudah tak ada, Rias pun hilang dari pandangan. Kini aku berdiri diam di depan sebuah pintu rumah. Begitu asing, aku tak pernah melihat rumah ini. Ini bukan rumahku, lalu—aku sedang berada di mana?

Lo-Loh—

Tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya? Ke-Kenapa aku menekan bel rumah itu? Hei! Bagaimana kalau ada yang membukakan pintu—aku tak mengenal siapa orang yang tinggal didalamnya! Ada apa ini—tubuhku kenapa tak mau mendengarkan perintahku? Berhenti menekan bel itu!

' _Issei tenanglah, ini aku.'_

Ri-Rias? Kau kah itu? Kau di mana? Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, tolong aku—

' _Aku berada di dalam tubuhmu, Issei. Biarkan aku meminjamnya sebentar—'_

Rias tak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Pintu didepanku tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Menampakkan seorang laki-laki berusia 30-an memakai kemeja kerja. Orang itu menatapku bingung, mungkin ia sama denganku, merasa heran kenapa bisa ada orang asing berada di depan rumahnya.

"Hm, maaf Anda siapa ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Aku—

"NARUTOO—"

Bug.

Eh?

Eeeeeeeh—? Kenapa aku malah memeluk tubuh orang itu—?!

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**


End file.
